I Am a Pirate, You Are a Princess
by JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls
Summary: Hey, all. Got to thinking about a pirate AU and came up with this notion - this isn't intended to be very long; just a handful of ramblings within this universe, where Maura is rather shocked to learn what her childhood friend Rizzoli has been up to in the last few years. Totally ridiculous, hopefully fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : **This is not going to be a long multi-chapter story**. thepriceismeg and I were talking about pirate AU's a while ago, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I have no plans to turn this into a long story, but rather to just occasionally add some nonlinear chapters from this universe. **(And yes...this is the real JoBethMegAmy. Unlike whatever got posted yesterday...)**

I hope you can have fun suspending your disbelief and coming on a brief adventure with me! The title, by the way, is the name of a great song (which got put to a great Rizzles video). Maura is not actually a princess in this story.

* * *

 _My dearest Jane,_

 _I have never longed so deeply for you to be by my side. I do not know whether you mark the days as carefully as I do, but it is nearing four years since last I saw you. Not a day passes where I do not think of you; but as my wedding day becomes more and more a pressing reality, I miss you more than ever. I am surrounded by family and acquaintances whose excitement for this day far exceeds my own. If you were here, I would at least have someone to speak with about something else. And I cannot think of another soul I would rather have present on what will allegedly be the most important day of my life._

 _If this were in fact the most important day of my life, one would think I would feel at least a drop more enthusiasm for it than I do at the present. This all somehow feels very fast, which seems ludicrous given that Garrett and I have essentially been promised since birth. I have known this day was coming for as long as I can remember, and yet only now that it is imminent do I find myself wishing I had the opportunity to try something different before I become his wife. This is a flighty and ridiculous notion, I know; I am not even sure what it is I would like to try._

 _Perhaps that is a cruel, thoughtless speculation on my part. There are many young women who I am sure would cherish the chance I have - to marry into such a family as the Fairfields, to secure such a prestigious position in society, to be surrounded by more wealth than one could dream of. I suppose it is a fortunate thing indeed that you consider your life one of great fortune and excitement - I am certain many others in your circumstances would be less joyous._

 _How I miss your wondrously exuberant spirit! How I wish these letters were not my only means of speaking with you. How I wish you were here to whisper sweet condolences in my ear, to kiss away my pitiful tears and tell me when I am being foolish and too self-involved. I could take that from you, and likely no one else, I believe. And I wish I were able to caress you, to comfort you when the stress of looking after your mother's family overtakes you. How sweet and selfless you are for devoting so much of your time and your life to their care._

 _I am selfish, I know. Be cautious when you visit next - I may be tempted to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. But please, do keep your promise and come before the summer is over. I should love so much to see one friendly face on my wedding day. There is none I would rather have it be than yours._

 _I hope this letter finds you well - safe, sound, healthy, and happy._

 _Always affectionately yours,_

 _Maura D. Isles_

* * *

Jane had lost count of how many times she had read the letter at this point. It was a foolishly romantic thing to do, particularly in light of the dangerous circumstances wherein she was returning so rapidly to the land of her youth - to Maura - and she cursed the inability to send any faster warning of what her hometown was about to face. But she couldn't help it. These might be the last kind words Maura ever sent to her, because this visit would finally have to blow Jane's cover.

 _But it is for her own good and her own protection. Hopefully in time she will come to see that, and with God's grace, forgive me…_

* * *

It was well after midnight when the sound of canon fire jolted Maura from her light sleep. She dashed to the window and drew the curtains, but couldn't see much of anything going on outside - until a few moments later, when the blaze of a quickly-growing fire near the port grabbed her eye. The next time she heard a canon, the destruction was made visible in the firelight; a notable portion of a tavern was taken out, and now the shouts of men running about were made audible to her. In the black of night, she could barely make it out - but there, unmistakably, was the outline of an enormous ship out on the water.

Her bedroom door burst open, revealing Garrett with a candle in his hand. She hurriedly yanked her blanket off her bed to cover herself/her nightgown, but Garrett stepped closer and it was clear from his frenzied expression that propriety was not his top concern at the moment.

"Stay here, do not under _any_ circumstances leave this house–or your room," he said sternly.

"Garrett, what in heaven's name is happening?!"

His teeth clenched for a moment as he debated whether to be honest, not wanting to frighten her. But unable to think of a good lie (and certainly unable to pretend nothing too serious was going on), he said, "Our port is under attack. By a band of pirates."

" _Pirates?!"_

 _"_ Yes. I have heard it's possible it might be–it could be Captain Clem." When Maura's eyes widened, he hastened to add, "Do not be frightened, Maura." (Easier said than done as an explosion went off outside.) "I–I am sure that was only a rumor, people trying to make it sound worse than it is! Just stay here, stay quiet, and you will be fine. I promise no harm will come to you."

"But Garrett–"

He was out of the room and gone before she could say another word, plunged back into darkness. Her first instinct was to light a candle herself, but she thought perhaps it would be best not to draw attention to the room. Or would it be better to look as if the home were occupied? If it looked empty, perhaps that would make pirates more likely to come in and try to steal something - or assault whomever they found there. Had Garrett warned the servants? Her father was away traveling, as he so often was - who would fend off any pirate who dared work his way into–

"Was that your fiancé I just had the pleasure of overhearing?"

Maura screamed, and in a blind panic, threw her blanket at the figure who had just emerged from the shadows by her window. She nearly tripped over her long nightgown in her effort to run over to the fireplace, where an ancestor's saber hung in a glass case over the mantel. Without a second thought, she smashed it against the wall, immediately freeing the saber to her.

"I…am not sure you thought that through particularly well," said the voice, sounding as dark as the room still looked. "I cannot imagine those tiny shards of glass will be very comfortable on your bare feet."

"Nor can I imagine that the tip of this saber will be very comfortable inside your stomach - which it will be if you take another step closer!" Maura countered, wishing she could will her eyes to adjust more quickly to the dark.

"You may want to remove the scabbard first."

Maura wasn't sure how the blasted person had been able to tell the scabbard was still there; she unsheathed it quickly and returned to her guarded stance. "Now remove yourself from this room or I will be forced to shred you to ribbons."

A quiet laugh. "Maura…"

"How do you know my name?!"

A short silence, as correct grammar was considered: "…it is I."

"Identify yourself!"

There was a loud clanging noise - a weapon, maybe two, being dropped to the floor in surrender. By this time, Maura's eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough to see the person was in pain; they were slightly hunched over, one hand gripping what was likely a wound on their abdomen.

"Jane..Clementine…Rizzoli."

Again Maura's first instinct was to drop her sword and fly instantly to the woman's side, but her guard came up - what if this was a ruse, somehow? Taking large steps so as to avoid any shattered glass, Maura still held the saber aloft - "How can I be sure?"

"Light a candle and see for yourself, Maura Dorothea. I–know it is not in your nature to lie, whereas I must now and then. But I would sooner throw myself into the depths of the ocean than lie to you."

"You lied to me once."

"Oh, yes. There was that one instance I have since lived to regret. I was … nine, and you were seven. I told you I could fly, and you believed me with every dear ounce of your being. How disappointed you were when I was unable to fly you over that hill by Millie's tavern–!"

That did it. Maura dropped her weapon and rushed forward, whimpering Jane's name as she enveloped her in an embrace. One arm was wrapped tightly around Jane's waist, the other shifting upwards to hold fast the back of her head, tangling instantly in Jane's dark curls. Maura breathed in deeply, and instead of Jane's usual scent of lavender, there was the smell of smoke and fire and gunpowder and a dozen other things she could not immediately place a name to.

"Jane, what on earth have you…?"

"Please, Maura, may I sit down?"

Maura directed her gently to the bed, then hurried to light the lamp on her desk, bringing it over and placing it on the night stand. She gasped in shock at the sight of blood seeping through the white sash tied around Jane's waist. "What happened?!"

"Please. It's only a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound?!"

"A bullet graze. I have treated it well enough; this is dried blood." Over the years, she had become quite adept at taking care of her own wounds, her personal trials-and-errors supplemented by medical advice which Maura happily mailed to her on request, imagining Jane merely shared her interest in medicine–maybe even needed some help taking care of an ailing family member.

"Jane–what happened? Was your ship overtaken by those brutes in the harbor? Is it really Captain Clem?"

Jane smiled wearily, and Maura took a moment to get a good look at her for the first time. Jane was twenty-one years old by this point; Maura hadn't seen her since the day Jane had turned seventeen. Jane had been beautiful to her then - willowy, hair neatly styled, yet looking rather uncomfortable in long dresses and small shoes. Though the image of propriety, there was a glint her eye and a certain way she had of grinning that made her look like she was up to something devious. Maura couldn't place it, exactly, but any time she found herself the receiving end of that dimpled grin and those pitch black eyes, she would feel her breath taken away.

" _Shall we play a game before I leave, Maura?"_

 _"Please!"  
_

 _Jane's smile widened; it became sincere. "Oh, my sweet girl. I have already lost."_

 _"How can that be, what sort of game is this?"  
_

 _"One that Thomas and I used to play when we were younger. We would try to see who could make the other smile first - a rather amusing game if one of you is in a mood. But when I see you, Maura, no matter what you do - I cannot help but smile."  
_

 _Such a sentiment pleased Maura infinitely more deeply than any bouquet, recitation, or kiss to her hand from Garrett Fairfield. "The feeling is mutual, Jane. Perhaps we should put this game to a test." She furrowed her brow slightly and forced herself to frown when she realized Jane was already staring at her. "You appear very set to win. Oh–are we allowed to speak?"_

 _"Yes. I beg your pardon for my staring."  
_

 _"I thought that was the intent of the game?"  
_

 _"So it is. I apologize if my fixation on your mouth seems… awkward."  
_

 _"_ Au contraire _," Maura said, knowing Jane couldn't help but smile any time she spoke in French. "Your mouth has me hypnotized, as well."_

 _They laughed in unison, and Jane drew Maura in for a close embrace. Still laughing, she kissed Maura's cheek and then the corner of her mouth, and then before she allowed herself to think about what she was doing, her lips had slid on top of Maura's. Maura was too dumbfounded to properly respond - a kiss between friends was nothing; but Jane had not yet pulled away. In fact when she felt Maura's grip on her arms tighten slightly, Jane tugged her closer at the waist._

 _But nerve ultimately got the best of Jane and she broke it off, instantly trying to gauge Maura's reaction. The girl looked dazed, mystified, and with no idea how to properly follow up, Jane bade her farewell and departed for her ship._

The memory had kept Maura up many nights, especially at first. It had never come up in any of their letters, leading her to believe it had been inconsequential for Jane. Still, that didn't keep Maura from thinking about it whenever she wrote or received a letter, even four years later. And now, she could hardly drink in the sight before her fast enough.

Although Jane was still rather slender, there was an undeniable hardness that had been built into her physique. Her hair was tousled and fell over her shoulders, her smooth complexion overtaken by smears of black powder, ash, and sweat - which she was currently attempting to wipe away with the sleeve of her shirt. And there was another thing; her clothing: a dirtied white shirt with billowing sleeves, a bloodstained sash around her waist, and dark brown breeches tucked into tall black boots.

When a thick strand of hair fell into Jane's face, she tiredly tried blowing it away, but to no avail. Maura patiently tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you."

"Jane, what is happening out there?" Maura asked steadily.

"Please, try not to be too nervous, Maura." She paused briefly, unintentionally creating a dramatic moment wherein she was trying to decide what exactly to say. (She had rehearsed this conversation countless times on her ship, but seeing Maura again made it hard to keep her faculties alert, much less remember what she had planned.) "I have come to take you away."

"What?"

"You must leave this place, and now."

"Wh–why?"

Jane was about to answer when the bedroom door was suddenly kicked open by a large man. Immediately Jane was on her feet, stepping protectively in front of Maura, but when she reached for her sword she was hit with the unfortunate recollection that she had thrown it on the floor a few minutes previously to put her friend at ease. Seeing that she was unarmed, the pirate leered before lunging forward.

Quickly begging for Maura's pardon, Jane shoved her to the wall so she could take a step back and, hooking her foot beneath the hilt, tossed the sword up into her hand. She was thus clumsily able to block the pirate's blade as she hurriedly went back to shield Maura, whose own weapon lay several feet away on the floor.

"Feisty girl," the pirate laughed, pushing his sword–and all his weight behind it–against Jane and hers, effectively pinning her (and Maura) to the wall. "But I've got me orders."

"And I have mine."

"I'm to collect that girl."

"Over my dead body," Jane grunted, pushing back with all her strength.

He cackled. "Normally it ain't a habit of mine to go about killing women, but I might make an exception in your c–"

Jane finally got the brainwave to give him a good kick between the legs with her hard-edged boot. He fell back with a howl of pain, and Jane grabbed the revolver that she had also hastily dropped earlier, pointing it at his head. "Give me one good reason not to blow your sorry brains out."

He murmured a few indecipherable pleas, but Jane was not moved by a transparent attempt to lull her into a false sense of complacency. "It has often been the nature of Captain Clem to offer second chances to the repentant. But you watch yourself, rogue. My mercy only goes so far."

The man seemed sufficiently cowed, but when Jane gestured for Maura to come and take her hand, he made a lunge for her. Without hesitation, Jane brought her blade swiftly down on his wrist, effectively separating his hand from his body. Jane nimbly picked up Maura's saber and tossed it to her, addressing the pirate over his agonized shriek: "Follow us, and you'll lose the appendage whose best acquaintance is now a bleeding mess on the floor. That, or your head - I'm not peckish."

After checking that the hall was clear, Jane ushered Maura out of the room and handed her a cloak. Maura barely caught it, staring at Jane in alarm as disparate thoughts rivaled to come out of her first. _You just invoked the name of one of the most fearsome pirates in this territory! What did that man mean that his orders were to collect me?!_

 _"_ Jane? What…is…happening?"

"We mustn't stay here," Jane murmured. As soon as Maura had fastened the cloak about herself, Jane reached for her hand and started leading her down the staircase. "I ought to have gone back down the outside wall again," she said. "So much faster than these blasted stairs!"

Her choice of words was apt, for only moments later, a gunshot went off from the floor they had just vacated and a bullet came disarmingly close to Maura's shoulder. Jane reacted immediately, firing her pistol at a figure who had just emerged from the dark on the landing. She wasn't sure if it was a fatal hit, but he collapsed all the same.

"Right. Excuse the impropriety, but we really had better get a move on in case there are any others," Jane said, and she swiftly picked Maura up and deposited her on the staircase rail. She hopped on after her and gave her a light push, and here came the screaming Jane might've expected Maura to release while being attacked - twice - by pirates. As they neared the end of the rail, Jane swiftly dismounted and stepped around to catch Maura before she went flying off the end. "There, you see?" Jane breathed, feeling strangely elated with one of Maura's arms cumbered around her neck. "Not so bad."

"Are you going to tell me what in the name of heaven is going on?" Maura asked, pulling slightly away from Jane.

"Yes, of course. Allow me to explain." A loud explosion went off nearby, sending a piece of the Isles barn crashing through the window, and Jane seemed to reconsider. "There is too much to explain. Let me sum up," Jane said, again taking Maura's hand and taking her down to the servants' entrance. Two pirates emerged from behind a large curtain; Jane effortlessly blocked both swords at once and kicked one in the gut and pushed the other out the window. She continued speaking as if nothing had happened: "Are you familiar with the Dread Pirate Rockmond?"

"Not personally, no, but I have heard his name."

"Yes, well, so has your pig fiancé," Jane muttered as they hurried along. "Fairfield made a deal with Rockmond to take care of some competition - namely, his brother Admiral Adam Fairfield."

Maura gasped. "What?! Are you honestly insinuating that Garrett arranged for the murder of his own–?"

"If to insinuate means to imply, then no, I am not insinuating," Jane said. "I am telling you straight out what I know to be true. Anyway, Garrett - stinking piece of scum that he is - went back on his word, and did not hold up whatever his end of the bargain with Rockmond was. So naturally, Rockmond is seeking revenge and that, my dear, is why very little of this town will be left by morning."

Maura felt like she was in a daze, or at the very least a dream, as she tried to keep up. They had just gotten outside when she realized, "Rockmond knows Garrett and I were to be married."

"Were?" Jane asked.

"Well if what you say is true, I certainly could not even entertain the idea of marrying such a man!" Maura balked. "That _is_ why those men were after me, yes?"

"Yes. And I fear there are more to come."

"Is that why you came?" Maura asked, so softly Jane nearly missed it.

"I…I had planned on coming to attend your wedding, but when I caught wind of what Rockmond intended to do, I had to get here as quickly as my ship would bring me - and I was not a moment too soon, it seems." Jane gently caressed Maura's cheek, her heart flipping at the hesitant smile this action produced. "Although I daresay, perhaps it was wrong of me to believe you need protection! You struck quite an impressive pose with that saber earlier. Do you know how to use it?"

"This old thing? Not quite," Maura sighed. "I have had some formal training, thanks to my father, but I worry I would not be of much use in an actual combat situation."

"I would love to take the time test that notion, but my guess is that time is a luxury we cannot afford at the moment," Jane said. She pulled a dagger from her belt and handed it to Maura. "If some rogue gets close enough, pierce his hide anyplace you can reach. Now follow me."

"Jane, where are we going?" Maura hissed, as she did her best to keep up with her limber friend.

"My ship."

"And which ship is that?"

"The Dirty Robber, of course."

Nothing would have pleased Maura more at the moment than to stop and sit down so they could talk this over face-to-face. But Jane clearly wasn't about to take that chance, and Maura - who had always been blessedly able to quickly adapt - was going to have to keep up. "The Dirty Robber? Then you–you _are_ Captain Clem?!"

"Who told you that?"

"You said it to that pirate who was in my bedroom!"

"Oh, right. Then yes, there you have it." Jane was mostly leading them nimbly through the burning town, avoiding the scuffles which had broken out between pirates and locals. One ruffian rushed the two women, but Jane easily evaded his sword and engaged him in a quick fight which ended with Jane leaving the man to bleed out.

The nonchalance with which she could move on from such violence was almost more than Maura could bear. "I think I may faint," she realized.

"I would not blame you if you did, and I should gladly carry you the rest of the way if needs be."

"Are you going to tell me how you–"

The sounds of gunfire and burning buildings had hid the footsteps of a pirate running up from behind, and this time Jane barely managed to elude him. She swore at the searing pain of her arm, which had felt the tip of his blade. His next move was parried, and Jane sent him to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Before he could rise, she shot a bullet through his right hand, and left him twitching on the ground in agony.

"Jane, stop!" Maura pleaded. "Your arm–!"

"–will be fine, no need to make a fuss over it."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, do _not_ turn yourself into a martyr for my sake!"

"Martyr?" Jane laughed, turning to face her. "It's not my life, is it? Just an arm! Don't go…"

She had to trail off at the look on Maura's face: consternation, but mostly fear was present, and Jane sighed. Sometimes she took for granted that running around like this was a part of her life, and it wasn't part of everybody's - certainly not someone like Maura's. Yes, she believed it would behoove them to move quickly, but Maura was likely owed more of an explanation when she wasn't running from something. Bandaging Jane up might prove a nice distraction while they talked things over…

* * *

 **A/N** : The follow-up is nearly done, so I can promise a speedy update!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks for the feedback and the follows, guys! This chapter was going on a bit, so I decided to end it earlier and write more for a third chapter which should be up soon.

* * *

It was a bit out of the way, but getting off the main (less direct) road and into the shadows, they were able to move inconspicuously to the run-down barn which had once belonged to Jane's family. Her youngest brother was supposed to have taken it over, but he hadn't give it nearly the amount of care it needed before recently abandoning the place to join his brother abroad. The supplies were not ideal, but Maura resisted criticizing (too much) and got to work cleaning Jane's wound.

"Are you going to tell me how you got mixed up in all of this?" she asked quietly. "I was under the impression the reason you left in the first place was to take care of your mother's ailing family."

"So it was," Jane murmured. "My mother figured a sprightly thirteen-year-old was just the trick to revive the spirits of an aging, bitter couple." She was able to say this with some amount of humor. "On my way there, our ship was attacked by a band of pirates." Maura's hand stilled for a moment, but she didn't look up at Jane, and continued her work. "I saw our captain and the first mate slaughtered. Much of the crew, as well. The pirate captain wanted to make an example of someone who had been traveling on the ship, and before he could choose someone, I volunteered. I didn't want anyone else to have to die. I thought he would kill me on the spot, but he only laughed. He assured me he was impressed by my valor, my courage. And when no grown men offered to take my place, he shot two of them. And I became a part of his crew."

"Who was it?" Maura asked in a small voice.

"The Surgeon," Jane muttered. "Is it a familiar name?" She sighed again when Maura nodded. "Most bloodthirsty, twisted deviant I have ever had the displeasure to know. But I amused him. He never laid a hand on me, but he liked to torture me."

"How could he do that without laying a hand on you?"

"Oh, he tried," Jane said, flexing one of her hands. "But I got the best of him. I would not dream of telling you some of the actions I witnessed at his hand. Terrible, terrible things… things that made men and women beg for death." She frowned when Maura seemed to be flinching. "I apologize. Is this too much for you?"

Maura let out a shallow breath before bringing her gaze to meet Jane's. "If you lived it, I think the least I can do is bear to listen to it."

Jane smiled at her and shifted her arm so it would be easier to bandage. "Well, suffice it to say I did not arrive in the port I had intended for some time. That is why it took me so long to write and tell you how to reach me."

"How ever did you escape?"

"With the help of the Surgeon's crew. A couple of them were blind followers, to be sure, but many of them were men he had similarly captured and, in a way, bullied into loyalty. They felt inspired by me." The way Jane said it, it didn't sound conceited. It was merely relaying a fact, as if she were speaking of someone else. "If I had the courage, then they could, as well. There was a mutiny, and the Surgeon and his first mate were sent adrift on a plank of wood."

"Rather than kill him outright?"

"Pirates are a suspicious lot, Maura," Jane chuckled. "They worried that if he were to be killed on the ship, he would haunt them there forever. If he died at sea, it would be down to Davy Jones' locker with his wretched soul. So put out to sea, he was. And I was taken to the port where my mother's family awaited me."

"How long had you been at sea?"

"About eight months. During which time, I was taught how to use a sword, how to shoot, and how to fight with my fists if need be. They were a very resourceful bunch, that crew. Being held hostage by the Surgeon changed my life: by the time I was fourteen, I knew I had a different calling from aunts' caretaker. When the Surgeon's crew left with his ship, I was not entirely abandoned. They gifted to me a significant portion of spoils the Surgeon had collected over the years, and with that profit I was able to secure a qualified, and quite lovely, caretaker for my mother's family. I would have been of very little help or comfort to them; of that, I am sure. I visited them as frequently as I could, so they would not feel abandoned, but…"

When Jane lapsed into silence, Maura paused what she was doing and again reached Jane's eye. (Or tried to; Jane was staring at the ground.) "But what?"

"Well…I admit, my main incentive in returning frequently to that port was so I could have the opportunity to read your letters and write back. I still have every one you ever sent me."

"Jane, why did you lie to me? Why did you not visit more often? After you left, I only saw you the one time, and–"

"Maura, one of your most endearing traits is that you cannot tell a lie," Jane said, smiling at her. "I was afraid that if I wrote and spoke of what I was doing, my mother would get it out of you. I … I had to be dishonest so everything would seem well. Now that she has passed, that may not seem such a relevant concern, but - I worried you would… that is, your opinion of me has always mattered a great deal, Maura, and I did not want you to be afraid of me or for me. And I also worried the letters might somehow be intercepted, and someone would tie your name to Captain Clem's and come after you."

"So you _are_ Captain Clem," Maura said solemnly.

"Yes, dear. I am."

Maura finished the crude bandage, then stood up and gave Jane a hard shove. Startled, Jane fell back into a patch of old hay. "You brute! How _could_ you, instilling fear in others like that after what the Surgeon did to you?!"

"No!" Jane said. "No, Maura, please. Pirates fear that name. People, everyday people, have no need to fear it."

"What does that mean? Pirates all fear the name of Rockmond, of the Surgeon, of Blackbeard - or so I hear! And so must we all!"

"No," Jane said, patiently but a little more insistently. "Captain Clem is–"

"–a horrible name, did you choose it yourself? It sounds like the name of some dreaded social disease!"

Jane couldn't help letting out a bark of a laugh at that one. "My goodness, Miss Isles! Wherever did you pick up such terminology, such knowledge? Your father's medicinal volumes? Now please," she said, turning serious when it looked like Maura was about ready to throw a stool at her. "Maura, I have never hurt an innocent soul. In my aunts' town there was a fine officer by the name of Korsak, who was desperate to rid the sea of pirates. Seeing my earnestness in adhering to the same goal, he took me on to assist him. The first time we came across a band of no-good thieves, he was impressed by my fearlessness and by my fighting. It was my calling to fight, Maura. To do my best to protect towns all along the coast - and inward - from being pillaged, destroyed. To keep those citizens from being murdered, kidnapped, raped. That is my crew outside, out there," she said, pointing to the general direction of town. "Fighting to save anyone they can from Rockmond's lot. That is what we do, Maura. It was never my intention to drive fear into the hearts of the general populace - only into the hearts of certain bands of pirates. We restore order. We return stolen goods. We save damsels in distress."

She rose to her feet, and Maura looked a little unsure of what to say. To be certain, this was very overwhelming - a fact Jane acknowledged as she stepped closer and put her hands gently on Maura's shoulders. "I understand this must be quite a lot to wrap your head around. Even a head as well-educated as yours."

Maura pursed her lips before answering. "Is that what I am to you, then? A damsel in distress?"

Jane looked a bit surprised by this takeaway. "Um–well, you… you are a damsel, and technically, you were in great distress." A dimpled grin soon found its way onto her face, though: "But I must admit, when you brandished that saber at me, you seemed quite capable of taking care of yourself."

"I should like to be better at it," Maura admitted.

She got the chance to be tested sooner than she had anticipated. For Maura's convenience, Jane had offered to tuck the saber into her belt rather than have Maura continue to drag it around. Maura did, however, retain the dagger Jane had leant her - something which had clearly not been anticipated by the pirate who grabbed her the moment she stepped outside of the barn. A gang of three more was on hand, converging immediately on Jane before she could get hold of a weapon. Pure adrenaline had her swing one arm hard enough that the man holding it was bashed against the side of the barn. His grip loosened enough to allow her to pull her arm free, and she took the opportunity to grab her pistol. No shots were fired, but she gave his head a fierce blow with the butt of the gun, and ducked when one of the other men holding her tried to do the same. Straightening up, she dealt the man a severe head butt and suddenly found her other arm freed - the third pirate had fled in a sudden panic.

Jane whisked around to lock eyes with the man who had grabbed Maura, and he was staring at her with awe and fear. But he quickly scowled, yanking his pistol up to point next to Maura's temple. "Take one step towards me, you foul creature, and I'll blast her brains right out!"

Maura had frozen in panic watching Jane fight, but her senses were coming back to her. Jane's hands were up in surrender, but she gave Maura a curt nod and flexed her hand. Maura flexed her own in return and was startled to remember there was a dagger there. On instinct she dug it into the man's leg, and he released her with a howl, bent over in pain. Jane rushed over and gave him a swift kick to the stomach, sending him to the ground - and once he was there, she walloped his back a few times with the nearby piece of wooden debris. She only stopped when Maura grabbed hold of her arm, telling her enough had been done.

"My apologies. I may have gotten a tad carried away," Jane said, tossing the piece of wood away.

Again Maura found herself flooded with a strange mix of emotions. There was fear, concern, and still an overlying confusion - but a surprising sense of exhilaration as well. "Tell me," she said. "When you rescue these so-called damsels in distress, how ever do they express their gratitude?"

"Hm. Well, I have received a fair amount of flowers; the occasional monetary reward from relieved parents or husbands."

"Nothing more…amorous?" Maura asked, trailing her hand from Jane's collar up to her cheek.

Jane had first ignited the spark four years ago, when she had kissed Maura goodbye. The flame had still been burning while their only communication was in their letters, but Maura hadn't quite realized it until Jane had appeared her bedroom that night. That spark had been dancing between the danger and the excitement all evening, and was crackling in anticipation of an explosion any second now. Jane had been on the receiving end of the look Maura was giving her many times, but never from Maura herself - she had barely been able to allow herself the luxury of even entertaining the possibility.

"Mmm…one or two, perhaps," she finally said, answering Maura's question.

"Shall we make it three?"

"Dear God, yes," Jane moaned, and she wrapped one arm around Maura's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Maura displayed none of the hesitancy which had inhibited her four years ago; in fact, the drive to do this very thing had occupied her mind many nights in the interim years. She curled her arm around Jane's neck, pulling her closer.

The man who had grabbed Maura staggered to his feet, and feeling his wheezing breath on her neck, Jane balled her free hand into a fist and whacked him in the middle of the forehead without even needing to break off the kiss. This was merely for show; his presence was a good reminder that they didn't have the luxury to carry on in this particular place at this particular moment.

"To the ship then, shall we? Quickly now," Jane said, taking Maura's hand by instinct at this point and hurrying in the direction of the harbor. "I should love to continue this parlay, but perhaps in a safer place. Excellent handling of that dagger, by the way! Color me impressed."

"Yes, I shall have to remember to jot that one down in my journal as a new experience," Maura said with a faint laugh. The dagger's blade glinted in the moonlight, much of it covered in blood. "Ha…" She cleared her throat. "I thought I saw only one ship in the harbor - does it belong to you, or Rockmond?"

Jane laughed. "If you saw it, that would belong to Rockmond. He always likes to show his affects - we are not quite as inland. In just a few moments, we should …a-ha!" She shot off for what appeared to be a large heap of moss and branches right off shore, but as she set about removing them, Maura realized they had been concealing a rowboat. "My co-captain left this for us," Jane said, ushering Maura into the small boat. She then threw herself onto the other available seat and started to row. "It should only take us a few minutes to reach the ship - my apologies for these less-than-stellar accommodations en route."

Maura supposed that beggars couldn't be choosers as she pulled a long string of seaweed off her seat, wishing very much to lose her sense of smell. "Let me see if I have this correct: in order to keep from being kidnapped by a certain band of pirates, I am being kidnapped by another band of pirates?"

"Oh, would you call this kidnapping?" Jane asked, her laughter hoarse with the exertion of rowing (with a wounded arm, no less). "We are merely transporting you to a safe place."

"The Dirty Robber."

"Well, for the sake of transportation, yes. And then I shall take you to Paris," Jane said, beaming at the smile this received. "Yes, I remember you saying how much you would like to see that city. Now you may study there, if you wish. Unless there are some friends or family you have found abroad, who you neglected to tell me about? Whom you would like to stay with, I mean."

The question hadn't been asked facetiously, but Maura felt a little hurt all the same. As a baby she had been left on the doorstep of the most well-off man in town, and he had been advised by his associates to bring her up; a sort of civic duty, if you will. Though he had never been overtly cruel to Maura - and had given her the best education, shelter, clothing, and social connections that money could buy - he had been aloof, and never really treated her as his child. He was often away, traveling for business or pleasure, and Maura could more easily remember his absences than his presence. She knew nothing of where she came from, and as far as she was aware, neither did the man who raised her.

"Where will you be?" Maura finally asked.

"Hm? At sea, of course."

"What if Rockmond were to find me in Paris?"

"There is no need to worry about that," Jane snorted. "Rockmond came here because Fairfield is here. He likes to extract revenge, but by the straps of my boots I can assure you he does not care enough about Fairfield to spend precious time tracking you down. He would not even know where to start."

Maura twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "Well, this certainly has been an evening for revelations. Garrett arranged for his brother's death, and you are a pirate."

"If the boot fits!" Jane said, trying to lift Maura's spirits a little. "And you can rest assured, _this_ is a pirate who is humbly at your service."

"Let me stay with you."

"What?"

"Jane, I want to stay with you. Let me join your crew."

"That may be the most ludicrous thing I have heard all day - and this morning I had to endure my first mate's parrot singing 'God Save the Queen.' And it didn't know all the words, so it had to make up a lot of them."

"Jane–"

"The bird has a colorful vocabulary, I will tell you that. No idea where he picked it up."

"Jane!" Maura said a little louder. "Honestly, I could help you! I could be your medic!"

"And you have got off to an excellent start, letting me row with a wounded arm. That was only a jest!" she insisted, when Maura gasped in guilty realization. "It was only a scratch, Maura, I swear. I have done far more strenuous tasks while far more injured than this, trust me."

Maura scoffed. "Is that so? And I suppose if I were to ask you for some examples, you would tell me you cannot think of one at the moment."

"Oh, I always have a few on hand for impertinent Doubting Thomases like you," Jane said with a teasing grin. "Let me see…there was the time I saved a dog from a burning ship when my leg was broken - had to dive into the sea and swim to a rowboat with him in tow. I once had to fight off a gang of five with my hands cuffed together and a blindfold covering my eyes." Said eyes gleamed wickedly. "Oh, and my favorite instance - I once made love to a maharajah's daughter with a broken hip bone and with my dominant hand freshly, severely wounded."

Maura's mouth fell open in shock, and Jane smirked at her attempt at a quick recovery. "You are only trying to scandalize me."

Jane shrugged, still smiling. "Perhaps. But that is the sort of language you would need to become accustomed to on board the Dirty Robber. Telling ribald stories is a pirate's bread and butter - even if the pirate is an honest one." In the moonlight, she could see Maura struggling to articulate her willingness to adapt her sensibilities. "Maura, it is not only your… relatively delicate nature that makes me hesitant. There would be many dangerous nights similar to tonight to deal with. But they would be in between far more days and nights of simply drifting at sea. And you would be on board a stinking ship with many foul-smelling men, with not nearly the level of food or other comforts to which you are justifiably that luxury is what you deserve. Life on the Dirty Robber is not at all glamorous."

"I do not want a glamorous life," Maura said, softly but surely. "And the only luxury I desire is the luxury of your company."

The sentiment deeply touched Jane, and the sincerity of it kept her from instantly, hastily dismissing Maura again. She rowed in thoughtful silence for a few moments, trying to figure out how best to spare Maura's feelings without also agreeing to put her in a position where could be physically wounded. She could have no idea of what she was trying to sign up for, slumming with the Dirty Robber (hell, she had already had a taste of action tonight and by her own admission been ready to faint). Maura's voice, again pleading, broke into her thoughts.

"I only want to do something useful," she implored. "I want to help, like you are. Even when I thought you were only caring for your mother's family, I believed you were doing something incredible. How wonderful for you now to be able to provide such a selfless service to people–people you do not even know. That is such a gift. And your friendship, your letters, have been the biggest gift in _my_ life. Please, let me stay with you."

Jane considered for nearly a full minute. "It is a long trip to Paris," she finally said. "I have some business to conduct there aside from dropping you off. Let us see how you fare. If you think you are up to the task–well, it is not my right to tell a woman what she may or may not do. Consider it a trail run. If you should decide to stay with us, I will not consider it a binding agreement. Say the word and I shall take you and leave you any place you should like to go."

"Egypt?"

"Certainly."

"Greece?"

"Why not?"

"Peking."

"Your word is law," Jane chuckled, knowing that Maura was only teasing her. "Have you considered how you might tell all this to the esteemed Mr. Arthur Isles?"

Maura frowned. "I could tell him I decided to take a leaf out of his book and broaden my worldview by traveling. I will leave Garrett to explain his own disqualifications for being a worthy son-in-law. All in all a short letter, I should think."

Any other thoughts left her immediately when she suddenly saw the Dirty Robber looming into view. Jane couldn't help feeling proud of her ship, given the awestruck look on her passenger's face. She pulled in the oars, then took a whistle from her pocket and issued two short blasts on it, followed by a long one - all the same tone, but slowly rising in pitch at the end. Two figures appeared on the deck, and then two thick ropes were dropped down. Jane quickly set about securing knots on hooks carved into the ends of the boat, whistling as she did so. They began to be pulled up, and Maura let her dagger clatter to the floor of the boat as she gripped onto its sides with both hands. This was a bit of a contrast to Jane, who looked about as comfortable as could be–at least, until she noticed Maura's evident concern.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I am quite fond of heights, actually. I just cannot help but worry we might be dropped, and plummet at any moment."

Jane clicked her tongue sympathetically. "Well, I can assure you that not once in my time aboard the Dirty Robber has anyone ever dropped me. I would come over to hold you, but it would not be wise to redistribute the weight in here so suddenly–especially in the middle of being lifted up." She held out her hands. "But you can grab onto these if it would help."

"It likely would," Maura said breathily. "However, I think I would prefer to… to…"

"All right," Jane said gently, recognizing that Maura's hands now seemed permanently attached to the boat. "Look at my eyes, Maura. Stop flitting your gaze about; that will not help. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Maura obeyed, but asked, "How do you know?"

"Dancing lessons with old Mrs. Johns," Jane said with a smile, and Maura was able to laugh a little. "She told me I would feel less nauseous if I were to concentrate on my partner's eyes. It will anchor you and keep you from feeling dizzy."

Maura was skeptical of this, but found herself almost instantly calmed by Jane's warm gaze. She almost forgot where she was, but then, they abruptly had reached the deck of the ship. Jane hopped aboard and was greeted with hearty cheers. She shook hands with the men who had hauled them up, then reached out to help Maura aboard. As she did so, she asked after her co-captain and learned he had yet to return. She shrugged and said while they were waiting, she would make some introductions.

"Gather 'round, my friends! Rest easy in the knowledge that my mission has been accomplished - meet Maura Isles, now safe from the grasp of Dread Pirate Rockmond and, possibly, an even more dreaded fiancé!" Another chorus of cheers went up, a few hats tossed in the air. But the displays of mirth ended abruptly when Jane started barking orders: "Now! We must be ready to set sail the very moment Frost returns!" (Maura looked on, impressed, as the crew immediately scattered to their positions like clockwork.) "Holiday!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"We'll be setting our course for northeast."

"Aye, captain. You will notice we are already facing northeast."

Jane checked her compass. "Oh! So we are. Ready to set the sails?" Her voice transitioned from a commanding bellow to a gentle inquiry when she turned to Maura and asked, "Are you at all hungry? Stanley may not be the greatest cook on the high seas, but he can give you a warm meal."

"If not a warm welcome," came a new voice. The man walked over from the rail of the ship, having just climbed up a rope ladder hanging off the side. "If the lady would like something to eat, I might suggest hunting for barnacles on the side of the Robber. Likely more palatable than whatever Stanley is cooking up."

"Frost, you old rascal," Jane chuckled. "How did you fare?"

"Not as terribly as it might have. Much of the town has been burned, but you may rest assured it has been left in good hands."

"Losses?"

"Mulligan, Gable, and Beery."

"Fewer than I expected," Jane mumbled. "We shall have to hold a service for them tomorrow." Frost nodded, and then Jane seemed to remember Maura was there. "Oh! Where are my manners? Miss Isles, meet the Dirty Robber's better half: my co-captain, Barold Frost."

"Not…Frostbite?" Maura asked, as he swept into a deep bow.

"The very same," he said, appearing glad to be recognized. "Now how about that food, Miss?" When Maura demurely declined, he said, "Well, then! It _is_ getting rather late. May I suggest you and Clem get some rest? No doubt it has been an exhausting evening for you both." He walked past Jane to whisper in her ear, "You may thank me later if the night concludes with a more entertaining sort of exhaustion."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N** : Thought I would include a brief repetition from the previous chapter if, like me, you forgot where I left off...)

* * *

"Oh! Where are my manners? Miss Isles, meet the Dirty Robber's better half: my co-captain, Barold Frost."

"Not...Frostbite?" Maura asked, as he swept into a deep bow.

"The very same," he said, appearing glad to be recognized. "Now how about that food, Miss?" When Maura demurely declined, he said, "Well, then! It _is_ getting rather late. May I suggest you and Clem get some rest? No doubt it has been an exhausting evening for you both." He walked past Jane to whisper in her ear, "You may thank me later if the night concludes with a more entertaining sort of exhaustion."

(She tripped him before he could fully walk away.)

"I actually do think I would like to rest, if that would be all right," Maura sighed. "I feel incredibly weary."

"Of course," Jane said. She snapped her feet together and with a stiff half-bow, offered her arm to Maura. The blonde smilingly took it, and found herself being led past the crew pulling anchor, past more dogs than she could count, and past the woman Jane had addressed as Holiday, standing at the helm and nodding at Jane as she passed. "We _are_ a bit of a motley crew, I suppose," Jane said, opening the door to her cabin.

Maura stopped to smile at her before going in. "I find the diversity refreshing." When Jane followed her inside and lit a candle, Maura gasped softly at the luxury she could make out.

"You are surprised," Jane observed with a small laugh.

"It is all very fine," Maura said, taking the candle to explore the space a little more. The walls were decorated with beautifully detailed maps and what appeared to be Persian rugs; the bed's headboard appeared to be made of brass. "Very fine indeed," she murmured, running her hand along the softest blanket she had ever felt.

"Yes, well." Maura turned and the candlelight was thrown back on Jane, whose hands were clasped behind her back as she grinned in satisfaction. "Despite the rank life saw fit to give me, I have always liked the finer things in life."

"Oh? Is that why you like me so much?" Maura teased her, as Jane walked around her to hang up her coat.

The pleased look on Jane's face had been replaced by one of solemnity as she turned to gently take Maura's face in her hands. "In all my years at sea, I have been seen some of the world's greatest and most renowned earthly treasures. I have seen men lose themselves over gold, rubies, and silver. But there is not a single treasure in all that time which has tempted me more than the thought of being reunited with you."

Maura blushingly adverted her gaze, which is when she noticed a series of notches in the wood by the bed's headboard. Seventeen, to be precise. "Well, I see you found ways to occupy your time!" she said, pulling away from Jane and gesturing to her discovery. "You told me one or two!"

"What?" Jane asked, looking completely baffled.

"One or two _amorous_ returns for your bravery! How many others-how many men or women-have you brought to this bed?! And to mark the amount, like some sort of contest! How many other knees did you make buckle with similar talk of peerless treasure?"

"Does the number matter to you?" Jane asked. "And please, before you answer, consider the reasons why. Could I possibly interpret this as jealousy?"

The number wasn't an issue, not really. The presentation seemed classless. Maura felt as though the cabin were starting to spin as her mind tried to find an explanation for her shifts in mood. "You kissed me," Maura finally blurted out. "Why did you never speak of it in any of your letters?"

"You kissed me back, milady."

"Yes, but- you initiated it! I was very confused!" Maura sputtered.

"When you did not mention it, I worried I had offended you and I did not want to risk upsetting you again. After all, you were promised to Fairfield." Jane sighed heavily, running a hand through a mess of curls. "And still that did not stop me at the time. Perhaps I never mentioned that kiss in our correspondence. But my love for you was poured into every word of every letter I ever sent you, Maura. Look." She carefully took the candle from Maura's hand, bringing it closer to the wall of the cabin and moving it along. Dozens of notches had been carved into the wood, some clearly covered by the maps and rugs. "If these each indicated a conquest, I would surely have died from one of those 'social diseases,' as you so delicately put it, long ago!" she laughed as Maura realized the notches easily numbered in the hundreds.

"What _do_ they signify, then? Days at sea? That hardly seems a worthy reason to ruin such lovely wood."

Jane paused before answering, looking a tad embarrassed. "They indicate how many days had passed since I had last seen you. This cabin is my sanctuary. I ran out of books to read some time ago, and never replenished my library. Every night, I read at least one of your old letters for a bedtime story, of sorts. They bring me such calm and comfort, thinking of home. Remembering your sweet spirit, and the warmth of your friendship. Writing to you and reading your words in response has sustained me through some of my most troubling times." Her words trailed off, slipping completely from her mind as Maura stepped closer, a quietly determined look on her face. Jane's breath hitched before she said, "Maura? I consider you my dearest friend."

"The feeling is mutual," Maura said. "Now...have you any water, by chance?"

"Are you thirsty? I must warn you, it is not advisable to drink any of the water currently aboard the ship. Some ale, perhaps?"

"No," Maura laughed. "I mean, water to clean yourself with. I think I would like very much to kiss you again, but now that time is a little less of the essence, I think I would prefer it if you were a little...cleaner?"

Maura never thought she would see a pirate blush, but she could swear she saw red starting to tint Jane's cheeks as she hurried over to a table at the opposite end of the room. After depositing the candle in a holder over the desk, she uncorked a very dusty bottle, pouring a little of the water into a small wooden bowl. She pulled a red cloth from a hook over the desk, then felt Maura's hand at her wrist.

Maura's voice was soft: "Sit, Jane. Let me."

With a light push to her shoulder, Jane found herself seated in the cabin's sole chair. Maura dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out, then decided to first attack the black streak of powder on Jane's forehead. It was stubborn, and she scrubbed as hard as if she working on a wooden surface and not in fact a person; Jane couldn't help wincing a little bit. Maura was relentless in her work, telling Jane as she did so how important cleanliness was to personal health, to the work of a medic. Now and then Jane made some sort of humming noise to indicate she agreed (or at least heard and understood). When Maura paused to decide where to strike next, she realized Jane's gaze was locked on her face. Her eyes were warm, so full of adoration and admiration. A smile overtook Maura's frown of concentration as she wiped away some ash from Jane's cheek.

The boat shifted suddenly, and Maura found herself tripping into Jane's lap.

"Well, hello!" Jane laughed. "It seems we have finally cast off, and that you have yet to acquire a pair of sea legs."

"So it would seem," Maura agreed.

The positioning was a tad awkward, but rather than stand up again, she twisted around to dip the cloth back in the water again. She loved the feeling of Jane's arms around her. It felt so comfortable and secure, so natural. But after a few moments, she realized it might not be so terribly comfortable for Jane. She paused her cleaning to ask, "Is this all right?"

"This is perfect."

Maura resisted the urge to kiss her for saying it, wanting to wait until her work was complete before indulging herself. She bit her lip and took the cloth to Jane's chin. "May I ask something? Am I right in understanding that Frostbite wants me to stay in this cabin?"

"That was what we had figured on, yes," Jane said. "Aside from his quarters, they are the nicest on the ship. I shall of course be staying elsewhere."

"What? Why?"

Jane's eyebrows rose in light surprise. "For the sake of propriety, of course! Or at least for your own comfort. I find sleeping on deck can be quite soothing; I shall be fine there."

"On deck? That hardly sounds appealing, let alone soothing."

"Oh, you would be surprised," Jane said. "The ocean air, the stars shining brightly in the sky like pearls, the sound of the water lapping against the boat. A beautiful symphony of sights and sounds, coming together. You feel somehow all alone in the world, and yet also a part of something great and grand that you have yet to fully comprehend."

"You do make it all sound rather lovely," Maura admitted. "Perhaps sometime I shall have you to join you out there on deck."

"I would like that very much," Jane said with a smile.

Maura folded the cloth and placed it back on the desk next to the bowl. "But after the exhaustion and confusion of tonight, I think I would be better suited to a night of sleep in an actual bed - which is so kind of you to offer me. It is too kind, really; I fear I could not take you up on it unless you were to join me in that comfort as well."

Jane's grip around Maura tightened slightly. "I would like that even more."

"Would you?" Maura asked with a teasing grin. She traced her finger from Jane's forehead down her cheek, resting at her jawline. "Tell me how much."

"Actions speak louder than words, milady." With that Jane swiftly got to her feet, effortlessly sweeping Maura into her arms. So intent on pulling off the cavalier action, Jane had forgotten the injury on her arm. It didn't hurt _too_ much (especially in relation to the rowing), but all the same she was glad it just took a few strides to reach the bed, whereon Maura was deposited. "Are you going to sleep with that cloak about you?" Jane asked, somewhat facetiously.

Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Maura said, "No...I thought I would remove it once the candle was snuffed. I was in bed before all the fighting roused me out of my sleep earlier this evening, if you recall."

It then dawned on her that they had departed so quickly from her home, she had no clothes with her besides the ones on her back. Jane perceptively picked up on this concern and said, "Do not worry about your wardrobe aboard the Dirty Robber, Miss Isles. We have been given some of the finest clothes on God's green earth as gifts of gratitude, and I am certain they would suit none better than you. We would wear them ourselves if we were not so often engaged in behavior which is not, shall we say, befitting such grandness," she added with a laugh.

"And what do you wear to bed?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane's smile softened a bit. "Not much, to be honest. But if that makes you anxious, I can wear some more-"

"No," Maura said, breathless. "Do not feel the need to accommodate me." When Jane started to unbuckle her belt, Maura shut her eyes and said, "Just... do you think you could put out that candle, first?"

Smiling at Maura's sudden onset of modesty, Jane chuckled. "Certainly."

She walked back over to the desk and blew out the candle, immersing the cabin in darkness. Maura's heart pounded loud in her ears as she heard Jane continue unbuckling the belt; she removed her own cloak, but the rustling fabric did little to smother the (nerve-wracking? Exciting? Oddly intoxicating) sound of Jane undressing. Maura folded the cloak as best she could in the dark and was about to set it on the floor when Jane said to just leave it on the edge of the bed. A few moments later, Jane walked over and took the garment, hanging it on the hook near her own coat. Maura marveled at how well Jane could move in the dark - she heard no faltering footsteps, no bumps into furniture. Her own eyes began adjusting to the dark, and she could faintly distinguish Jane's outline, bending over to remove her boots and step out of her breeches.

Maura tucked her knees up to her chest. "Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Was it true what you said before? I mean... did you really make love to a maharajah's daughter?"

She could both hear and see Jane pause before answering, her voice pitched as black as the midnight sky: "Yes." She stretched and walked back to the bed. "Does that bother you?"

"No, 'bother' is not the word I would use."

"Which one, then? I know you have a vast vocabulary, one to rival the most detailed dictionaries."

"Yes, and yet I do not know which word I would choose."

"May I still stay here, or shall I sleep elsewhere?" Jane asked. Her tone made it clear she was not annoyed or exasperated, but rather, interested in doing whatever Maura was most comfortable with.

"Of course I want you here," Maura said.

"Well, if you are certain…" Jane pulled back the blanket and slipped into bed, and was surprised at how quickly Maura glommed to her side. "Oh," Jane said gently, working her arm around Maura's shoulder. "Well, this is very nice indeed."

Maura hummed her assent, and after a few moments of peaceful silence, shifted her hand along Jane's bare arm. She marveled at its warmth, but especially at the clear strength thrumming beneath Jane's skin, even when her body was resting. It excited Maura to feel her like this; she never would have assumed that such a seemingly ordinary body part could send a thrill down her spine, but there it was. When her hand came into contact with fabric on Jane's shoulder, she leaned over and kissed the skin also offered there.

Jane whispered her name.

"Yes, Captain Clementine?"

Jane groaned and laughed at the same time. "It just seems a shame," she finally said. "You took such care in washing this gorgeous face of mine, with the intent of kissing a clean one, and here we are lying in the dark, not kissing. I do not wish to press you," she quickly added, "but merely wanted you to know that were you to follow up, I would certainly not protest."

"Would you protest if I said I did _not_ wish to follow up?"

The short silence which followed the question was nearly tortuous. "That all depends," Jane said eventually. "On whether you were being serious, or wanting us to make a game of it." The soft, embarrassed giggle she got in return let her know that the answer lay closer to the second guess. "I see," she chuckled. "Do you wish to be _ravished_ in this bed, Miss Isles? I do not intend to be facetious when I say, I am not sure whether you would be prepared to handle it."

"I concede you may be right." _But I think I should like to very much, one day. Just not in the immediate future_. "But for now… this will have to do." She tilted Jane's face closer to her own, kissing Jane's chin, then her cheek. "It is a lovely face, after all," she murmured before bringing her lips to Jane's.

"I must admit," Jane whispered between slow kisses. "When I set my course for home, I did not dare dream that this particular evening might end this way."

"Oh?" Maura asked, giving Jane one last kiss before propping herself up on her elbows a bit. "And how did you anticipate it might end?"

There was an opportunity for a joke, to make light of the comment, but after a moment's hesitation Jane decided to be honest. She slid her fingers through Maura's hair, then traced her cheek and let her hand rest there as she looked up at her. "I worried you would never want to see me again. I worried that you would be horrified by what I have become, and upset that I had not been entirely honest with you about it. I was afraid that… bringing you out of harm's way, at least physically, might damage our emotional relationship. And yet here you are – not only with me, but in my bed."

"Tonight has been altogether shocking, if I were to put it in a word," Maura eventually said. She turned her head to kiss Jane's palm, reassuring her. "There is still much to wrap my head around. I have so many questions that I do not even know how to phrase yet. But I think …I think I have loved you a very long time, and lacked the words or ability to fully understand that concept. You may rest assured, Jane—if the goings-on tonight have not convinced you, I do not know what will: no matter what comes, I would never leave you."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading, folks! I don't anticipate this becoming a full-on, linear story. Just sort of a few scattered pirate-themed scenarios, updated whenever the muse strikes.


End file.
